1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to display devices and, particularly to a bistable display device with electromagnetic touch function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, more and more consumers would carry portable electronic devices with display function. For operating conveniently in use, most of the portable electronic devices can be controlled in a touch mode. Currently, the touch mode applied widely into the electronic devices may be divided into a capacitive touch and a resistive touch. However, they both need to dispose a capacitive or resistive sensing module on a display module. If the capacitive touch or the resistive touch is applied to an electronic device having a backlight source, it would achieve an excellent effect. However, if the capacitive touch or the resistive touch is applied to a reflective-type bistable display device, the sensing module disposed on the display module will reduce the reflectivity and thus images displayed on the electronic device are poor.
For solving the problem, some manufacturers have proposed an electromagnetic touch method. The electromagnetic touch method disposes an electromagnetic sensing module under the display module and employs an electromagnetic stylus to cause an electromagnetic change of the sensing module under the display module for recognizing the touch operation. The display module and the electromagnetic sensing module usually are manufactured by different manufacturers respectively. That is, a separate design is employed for the display module and the electromagnetic sensing module, and thus it needs to assemble the electromagnetic sensing module and the display module together by laminating or other modes when assembling. However, since the assembling process is performed by assemblers, it often causes some problems such as non-excellent touch sensing result or improper assembling and so on resulting from the mistaken operation of the assemblers when assembling the electromagnetic sensing module and the display module together.